I Would do Anything for You to Notice Me
by AnimeFreak Unlimited
Summary: Bianchi's whole life had been influenced by Reborn. She tried her hardest to be the only lover he would ever need. But she still ended up with a broken heart. Past Reborn x Bianchi. Implied Reborn x Tsuna


**I Would do Anything for You to Notice Me**

Bianchi silently watched the two from a snug hidden corner of a room in the Vongola mansion. Reborn had his arms around Tsuna's waist in a tight grip and was whispering something in the teen's ear with that familiar smirk on his face. Whatever the hitman had said caused Tsuna to pull back with a tomato red face and try to escape up the stairs. Smirk still in place, Reborn sauntered up the stairs as well, resembling a lion hunting its prey. It was obvious to Bianchi that Reborn would be in the poor boy's pants by the end of the day.

A sharp pain pierced Bianchi's heart as that thought came to mind. It use to be_ her_ that Reborn flirted with and had sex with. It should _still_ be her. Where had she gone wrong?

**_Start Flashback_**

The first time they met was at a party her father had hosted in hopes of their famiglia becoming more well- known. It had been a boring night for her until she had spotted the Vongola Family's best hitman on the other side of the room. It had been love at first sight for the teenaged girl. Bianchi strolled across the room and entered the crowd of women that had surrounded Reborn. But no matter how much she had tried to stand out from the rest of the pack, the powerful man had looked right past her and asked some other beautiful woman to dance. That was the pattern for the rest of the party; Bianchi would try to gain her new crush's attention and he would ignore her for someone else.

By the end of the night Bianchi had decided that no matter what it took, she would make the man of her dreams notice her.

The first order of business was to dump her boyfriend Romeo. She didn't want any other man to distract her from her goals. However, her now _ex_-boyfriend was stubborn and refused to accept that he was dumped. He stalked her, called all hours of the night, and left cheap little presents at the family mansion's entrance. After a week of such behavior, Bianchi was _pissed_. This annoyance was distracting her and getting in the way of her and Reborn's soon to be love! Something had to be done, so she invited him over for dinner. Romeo never saw it coming.

When he pulled out a gun and demanded that Bianchi take him back, the only warning he had was his body going numb before he dropped to the floor dead. The poison cooking he didn't know he was eating had taken effect. And that was the end of that.

With the death of Romeo, Bianchi could once again focus on becoming worthy of Reborn. After asking around as well as listening to rumors, she learned that Reborn had a high ranking among the Vongola and didn't associate with people lower than him. If the love struck teen ever wanted a chance at true love, she would have to make her name known throughout the mafia world. So, filled with determination, she approached her father and told him she was moving out. She explained that she would cut all ties to the family and become a freelance hitman (if she had the same profession as Reborn it would increase her chances of meeting him). When her father asked "why" she answered "for love." And she left it as vague as that.

As hoped, the name Poison Scorpion Bianchi became well-known and all the top families wanted to hire her for missions. One day the Vongola hired her to do a joint mission with Reborn, and her chance of getting him to notice her finally came.

When the mission was over Reborn complimented her on her skills and invited her out to eat at an expensive restaurant. Bianchi eagerly agreed and the two had their first date. Reborn came to her house for the second date and spent the night. When he left the next morning, Bianchi was no longer a virgin. Her fantasy of dating the man of her dreams had finally come true.

Of course, Bianchi knew all about Reborn's womanizing ways. But she didn't care. Now that she had her perfect lover, she was determined to keep him. She showered him with all the love and attention she could muster to insure that she would be his fourth and _last_ lover. Especially after Reborn received the Arcobaleno curse and transformed into a baby. She clung to him constantly and exclaimed that she would love him no matter what form he was in.

Everything was perfect until Reborn was ordered to become a home tutor for the Cavallone brat. He left to fulfill his duty without a second thought. Bianchi felt sorrow for being left behind and anger for Reborn's precious attention being directed at someone else. Yet she did nothing but calmly wait for him to return.

But when he was ordered to train the Vongola brat afterwards, Bianchi had had enough. She boarded the earliest flight to Japan and tried to assassinate the love murdering punk with her famous poison cooking. But she failed.

Not only did she fail, but she also had to _live_ with her rival for Reborn's attention. Because there was no way in hell that she would leave her lover's side after such a long separation. But as time went on, Bianchi began to panic. Ever so slowly, Reborn began paying less attention to her and more attention to his student Tsuna. Nothing she did seemed to interest the pint-sized hitman anymore.

When the Arcobaleno curse was broken, Bianchi saw a window of opportunity. Now that Reborn was once again in his adult form, she and he could engage in more "adult-like" activities, just like they use to. Surely _that_ would bring a spark back to their relationship. But Reborn ignored every one of her advances.

All of Reborn's passion was now directed towards the soon-to-be Tenth Vongola: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**_End Flashback_**

And now Bianchi was alone, sitting in a dark corner of a room in the Vongola mansion, drowning in her depression. Where had she gone wrong? She had done anything and everything he asked of her. She had given up _everything_ for him. And for what? To see the man she loved with all her soul simply move on to his fifth lover? As another wave of sadness washed over her, Bianchi couldn't stop another heart-breaking thought from rising to the surface. Could Tsuna possibly be Reborn's one true love? Or would the cruel hitman simply move on to lover number six.


End file.
